Mother's Day
by Angel Grrl
Summary: My first multi-POV story....the POV of Harry, Neville, and even *DUN DUN DUN* Voldie! How the might react around Mother's Day....kinda sweet and sad. Please read and please review...
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hey all! This is my first multi-POV songfic......don't hate this! PLEASE! Anywho....thanx SOOOO much for everyone who has given me a review...even to my flames. It's a review! SO....here it is. I know it's a little early for Mother's Day...and all, but I just bought the soundtrack and got inspired!!! ^_^ SO, please read and review!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own the song "I want a Mom" that belongs to Cyndi Lauper and it's on the "Rugrats in Paris" soundtrack. BUY IT! Good CD.  
  
  
"Mother's Day"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
  
Harry  
  
Lying here in my bed, I look up at the ceiling and begin to think. I can hear Ron snoring softly in the bed next to mine, and can even hear Neville in his sleep. He's dreaming again...probably about his parents. Hmm, parents...what a nice word. I think back to today's date. I was surprised that I even took any notice of it after all, what with studying for finals and all. It was Mother's Day today. I had helped Ron and Hermione send their mother's something. We had gone into Hogsmeade earlier that week and they had bought something.   
I had never had that luxury. I had never had a mom to share this special day with. I couldn't even remember my mom. The only mother I EVER knew was Aunt Petunia....and no matter how hard I tried she never loved me, not even once. I hated Dudley then....I hated him because he had the one thing he knew I would never have.....  
I felt the sting of tears come before I realized that I was crying....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever  
  
I want a mom to take my hand and make me feel like a holiday  
I want a mom to tuck me in at night and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom that tells me a stories and sing a lullaby  
and if I had a bad dream to hold me when I cry  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Neville  
  
Yesterday I saw Ron and Hermione wrapping presents. I was a little confused until I saw the date...it was Mother's Day. I bought my mom something for Mother's Day...but what was the point? She wouldn't know what it was and wouldn't even acknowledge it. I knew she wouldn't. My mom was taken from me when I was a baby. She didn't die but I think that would have been kinder then the fate that awaited her.   
I thought back to my mom. I could only remember one thing about her. I remember being in a room that was blue and white and I can remember my mom smiling at me and spinning me around and singing her favourite lullaby to me. I could never forget her....not ever. I love her too much.....  
  
But I still want my mom back.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever  
  
When she says to me she'll always be there  
To watch and protect me   
I don't have to be scared  
and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry becuase I know that it's true  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tom Riddle  
  
I look around my common room and what do I see? My fellow classmates wrapping gifts and some even sending cards...what rubbish! My friend Fritz came over and asked if I would help him...I merely sneered at him. Why would I do that??? He seemed taken aback and said that it was ok and wandered back over to his project.  
I went outside for some fresh air. Sitting on the hill, and overlooking the lake I began to think about why they were wrapping presents....and then my vision was blurred by my uncontrollable tears.   
It was Mother's Day....the most painful holiday for me. She loved me, I know she did.   
I don't even remember her. Some tell me that I look like her...I looked into the lake and tried to see her in me. I could only see myself......  
I know that I pushed Fritz away when he was trying to help and I know that I act like I don't care about anyone or anything....but I do know that there is SOMETHING that I do love...my mom.   
My mom....an angel.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I want a mom when I get lonely who take the time to play  
A mom who can be your friend and find a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories and to sing a lullaby  
and if I had a bad dream to hold me when I cry  
  
I want a mom who will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will make it whatever   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Omionous POV  
  
Somewhere in time....an angel with red hair and green eyes came and brushed her son's tears away. She whispered to him that she loved him with the wind's silent caress and watched him fall asleep.  
  
An angel with hair as black as night watched her son from the past and held him with the night's embrace, and gave him comfort and he felt love for the first time.  
  
In a hospital, for a fleeting moment a woman woke up and whispered that she loved her son and thought on him...as she looked at the present laid at her feet....the present he had indeed given her for Mother's Day....and she smiled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever  
  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And somewhere in time...God smiled and all was well.  
  
  
A/N: Well.....tell whatcha think!!!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?! I'm really desperate for reviews......I got like 369 people for a story and only like 10 or so reviews......PLEASE!!! I really wanna know whatcha think on this one.....flame or not, please?!?!?!  
  
  
Thanx!  
  



	2. SPECIAL DEDICATION AND NOTES!

Had to repost....forgot some important info! =^_^= *blush*  
  
  
GREETINGS ALL!!!!!!! Thank you SOOOOOO much to those of you who have reviewed this story once already. ^_^ I also have to dedicate this chapter to the person who suggested that I post this again for Mother's Day.   
  
I dedicate this chapter to Arnica and Southern Belle (who shared something very touching and personal w/ me in her review)  
  
*CHEERS*  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!!! LOVE YA ALL!!!!! Read all my stories and even the ones I co-wrote with Devil Grrl! "The Adventures of Crookshanks and the Laser Pen" and "The Adventures of Voldemort and the Laser Pen". More to come! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! LOVE YA!!!!! *SMOOCHIES*  
  
Love and other Squeaky Toys,  
Angel Grrl *flutter*  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ca6/nomeames/index.html  
  
  
*COOKIES AND MILK FOR EVERYBODY*  
  
WISH ME A HAPPY B-DAY for May 13....i'm 18.....FINALLY! I'm my Mommy's Mother's Day present...and so are all of you. Reviews will be counted as a b-day present so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
I'll give ya a cookie!   
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(")_(")  
  



End file.
